eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Non upgradeable spell list
These spells/combat arts either never get updated or do not get updated between 91 and 100. Fighters Guardian *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *35 - Unyielding Will *52 - Reinforcement *55 - Sentry Watch *58 - Tower of Stone *60 - Never Surrender IV *62 - Sentinel IV (Grandmaster choice) *63 - Moderate IV *80 - Guardian Sphere III *80 - Recapture Berserker *21 - Blood Rage *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *35 - Unyielding Will *55 - Vision of Madness *58 - Open Wounds *60 - Reckless Aide IV *65 - Juggernaut *80 - Adrenaline Paladin *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *49 - Amends III *52 - Sigil of Heroism *58 - Divine Favor *60 - Resolute Faith IV *80 - Holy Ground Shadowknight *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *58 - Death March *60 - Devious Evasion IV *63 - Mortal Embrace IV *80 - Bloodletter Monk *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *48 - Mend V *50 - Instill Panic *55 - Tsunami *58 - Fall of the Phoenix *60 - Tranquil Vision IV *70 - Feign Death V *73 - Everburning Flame IV Bruiser *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *48 - Ignore Pain V *50 - Instill Panic II *52 - Stone Deaf *58 - Close Mind *60 - Shrug Off IV *70 - Feign Death V Scouts Beastlord * - NONE Troubador *52 - Requiem of Reflection *65 - Jester's Cap *66 - Alin's Serene Serenade IV *68 - Breathtaking Bellow III *80 - Countersong Dirge *52 - Percussion of Stone *60 - Hyran's Seething Sonata III (Grandmaster choice) *68 - Hymn of Horror III *80 - Gravitas *88 - Garsin's Funeral March VI Swashbuckler *35 - Ruthless Cunning *52 - Hurricane *60 - Spurious Bravado III *61 - Shadow Slip IV *62 - Swarthy Deception IV (Grandmaster choice) *67 - Perfect Finesse III Brigand *35 - Ruthless Cunning *52 - Amazing Reflexes *58 - Double Up *61 - Shadow Slip IV *67 - Deceit III *68 - Beg for Mercy IV *70 - Entangle IV *80 - Thieves Guild Ranger *35 - Honed Reflexes *53 - Primal Reflexes IV *64 - Focus Aim IV (Grandmaster choice) *67 - Killing Instinct III *80 - Coverage *82 - Thorny Trap III Assassin *35 - Honed Reflexes *53 - Murderous Design IV *55 - Concealment - can get replaced with In Plain Sight from Prestige *65 - Exacting Priests Warden *52 - Tunare's Watch *70 - Verdant Whisper III Fury *39 - Pact of the Cheetah *70 - Abolishment III *86 - Karana's Hold VII Templar *52 - Reverence *58 - Divine Arbitration *59 - Unyielding Benediction II *70 - Devoted Resolve III *86 - Sign of Pacification VII *87 - Awestruck V Inquisitor *65 - Verdict *70 - Resolute Flagellant III *87 - Incarcerate V Mystic *35 - Umbral Trap *63 - Lethargy III (Grandmaster choice) *65 - Bolster *66 - Haze VI *67 - Lamenting Soul III *70 - Ebbing Spirit III Defiler *35 - Umbral Trap *63 - Tendrils of Horror III (Grandmaster choice) *66 - Atrophy VI *70 - Cure: Mail of Souls III *87 - Ancient Terror V Channeler *70 - Brood Cure III Mages Wizard *52 - Numbing Cold Warlock *55 - Null Caress *83 - Netherous Bind VII Illusionist *40 - Barrier of Intellect - non upgradeable, just level based *52 - Savante *58 - Spellshield *62 - Rapidity IV *65 - Phase *81 - Bewilderment VI *83 - Lockdown VII *87 - Entrance VIII *87 - Phantasmal Awe VI *88 - Regalia V Coercer *40 - Reek of Terror - non upgradeable, just level based *52 - Enraging Demeanor III *52 - Mindbend *62 - Velocity IV *65 - Possess Essence *76 - Channel II *83 - Forced Hesitation VII *84 - Amnesia III *87 - Mesmerize VIII *88 - Pure Awe VI '' Note: Stupefy V is level 71 and Stupefy VI is level 101'' Conjuror *40 - Stoneskin *52 - Call of the Hero (Expert identical to Master) *65 - Plane Shift *73 - Najena's Essence Summoning Necromancer *18 - Dark Heart *48 - Revivication *51 - Dooming Darkness III *73 - Miragul's Dark Heart Summoning